What Goes Around
by MadelineKuckuk
Summary: After the ultimate betrayal, Rose leaves court with a few friends. But now, after they've creatated new lives for themselves, what will they do when their job brings them back to court, back to the very people that hurt them so badly in the first place? Full summary inside! Please give me a chance!
1. Chapter 1

What Goes Around

Full Summary

Comment and tell me if I should continue.

Enjoy :)

After Dimitri was restored, he shut Rose out, and is comforted by none other than Rose's bestfriend Lissa. Rose is pissed, but how does Christian feel? After all, it is his girlfriend who is completely ignoring him to baby Dimitri. Fed up, they decide to leave court in search of Rose's father Abe.

But after spending two years away creating new lives for themselves, what will they do when their jobs lead them back the the people that hurt them so badly in the first place?

Follow Rose, Christian, Adrain, Abe and many other characters both old and new through their adventures in love, hate, and deception. Nothing is to be expected. Who can you turn to when you can trust no one? Find out in What Goes Around.

Thanks for reading!

Please give me a chance!

PM me or leave a comment with any questions!

I will give more of a set-up in the first real chappie, but basically it is the same as Last Sacrifice, except that Rose and Dimitri never make-up and aren't together. Rose is blamed for the queens murder, escapes from prison, finds Jill, and is shot by Tasha.

-Please give me a chance and comment or suggest ideas!

Thank you :)

Maddi


	2. Important Authors Note

Hey guys! Please take the time to vote on the name for the new love interest in this story! I just put the poll up on my profile! If I get five votes, I will update tomorrow! Okay love you guys! Read and Review - Maddi


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am back! Here is the first real chapter! I am nervous to post this, because I don't know if you will like it! I try, though, so here it is. Please review, and don't be afraid to let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome here! I am also looking for an editor, so please inquire about that.

Also I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers and remember to vote on my new poll! It is very important to the story! I will continue, and try to get a few chappies up today!

(My first!) Disclaimer: I, Madeline, do not own Vampire academy. The amazing Richelle Mead does.

**Rose POV**

_Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes. Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick is all over my neck. And baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you._

I swayed my hips as I walked through the club in search of Christian and Adrain. We had a job to do. _But there's nothing wrong with having a little fun, _a voice whispered in the back of my head. I had been hearing that voice a lot lately. It kept telling me to do something fun. Something reckless. Something a lot like what the old Rose Hathaway would have done. Now, I just told that voice to go screw itself.

As I weaved my way through the crowd, I took out my cell and texted Christian.

**Where are you?-Rose**

I got a text back almost immediately.

**Finding Adrian. Meet us by the bar.-Christian**

I turned around and started walking to the bar, bumping in to quite a few people along the way and muttering things like 'excuse me' and 'sorry'.

Sitting down on a barstool, I ordered two shots, downing one of them right away but saving the other for Chris. I would've ordered one for Adrian, but I didn't want the alcohol interfering with his ability to use spirt. Tonight, it was too important.

Our job tonight was to get interogate a human by the name of Garret Hobbs. We were informed that he was working with the strigoi, and that they were planning a huge attack. We actually did a lot of these types of jobs, seeing as Adrain, Christian and I were very good at getting information out of people.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a low whistle, barely distinguishable over the loud music. I turned around to see Adrian and Christian, both staring at me wide eyed. I didn't blame them. I probably could have worn something a little less, well, distracting. My ensemble consisted of a tight black strapless club dress and red heels. Not the easiest thing to fight in maybe, but it would suffice for my role tonight.

"See something you like boys?" That seemed to pull them out of their trance.

"Lots Hathaway." Christian said, throwing his arm around my revealed shoulders.

Adrian frowned, but didn't say anything. He didn't need to, I know how he feels, cause hell I feel the same way. The only problem was that I feel the same way towards Chris too. I wasn't dating either of them per say, but I did flirt with them. And they let me, but I knew that soon I would have to make a decision.

I sighed, stepped out of Christian's arms, and downed what was suppose to be his shot. I had a feeling I was going to need it.

Well, there it is! Hope you liked it! Will give more of a back story in future chappies! Trust me, all will be revealed! Thanks -Will


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chappie! I saw that this story got a lot of views! That is encouraging! I have decided that chapter four will be when I explain the back story, like why they left, what happened, where they are now, ect. **

**Disclamier: I own nothing :(**

After I downed the shot I got a few glares from Adrian and Christian, either because I was only twenty and couldn't legally drink, or because I was drinking before a job. I don't know. Maybe both.

Christian sighed.

"We should get started. No point in prolonging to inevitable." And with that he made his way to the back of the club. I shot a glance at Adrian and follow behind him, trying not to bump into anyone.

Once we reached the back of the club, Christian went out the back exit. The same one that our friend Garret Hobbs would soon be coming out of. As we stepped into the cool night air, I started to feel uneasy.

"Let's go over the plan again. Just to be safe." I said.

Chris just chuckled, but Adrian did indeed go over the plan.

"As soon as Hobbs walks out that door, you Rose will distract him. Then Christian and I will restrain him, and we'll begin the questioning! Simple as that." Chris made a face. He didn't like the idea of me 'distracting' . To be honest neither did I, but I would do what I had to to finish the job.

Adrian glanced at his watch.

"Okay he should be out soon. Rose get ready." I nodded and him and Chris concealed themselves in the shadows just as Garret walked out the door. _Show time._

I put a smile on my face as I 'stumbled' into him.

"Opps! Sorry I'm such a clutz sometimes." I giggled. Gag me now.

He looked me up and down, his eyes obviously lingering on my exposed chest.

"Well now. What's a pretty thing like you doing out here all alone?" I resisted the urge to shudder.

"Waiting for you." I said deciding to tell the truth. He pressed closer to me and whispered into my ear.

"Why don't we go have some fun?" This time I couldn't help it and shuddered. He must've mistaken my fear for something else because just like that he shoved me up to the wall and kissed me. I tried to pull away but he had me trapped. But then, just like that, I was free. Adrian had the man pinned on the ground with Christian attempting to cuff him.

"Wha? What is this?" He sputtered. I laughed as I walked over to him. I took a moment to take in his appearance. He was tall, maybe six foot, with light blonde hair and dark brown eyes. If we werent in this current situation, I may have though he was attractive.

"Do you know who I am ?" I asked. He looked scared and shook his head.

"Well then! I guess it's time for introductions!" I nodded at Adrian and he pulled the man onto his feet, with his hands cuffed securely behind his back. "My name is Rose Hathaway." His eyes widened. Ah. He has heard of me.

"What do you want from me?" I leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"You know what we want . Your not stupid." I leaned back and looked him right in the eyes. "Tell us what they're planning."

Suprisingly, he laughed. The bastard fucking laughed.

"I may have heard of you, Rose, but you do not scare me. You see, I deal with death everyday. For this reason, I do not fear it. There is nothing you can, or or can do to make me tell you anything." I could detect a slight German accent, one that I hadn't caught earlier.

" , glaube ich nicht, Sie erkennen, mit wem Sie es zu tun haben.( , I don't think you realize who you are dealing with.)" I said, switching over to his native language.

He gulped.

"Nun, ich gebe dir eine letzte Chance. Sagen Sie mir über die Pläne für den Angriff.(Now, I will give you one last chance. Tell me about the plans for the attack.)"

He muttered something under his breath. I leaned in.

"What was that?"

He smiled.

"I said, , that this is your last chance." Garret Hobbs then head butted me, and I stumbled back. I looked up and saw that he had picked the lock on his handcuffs, and had knocked out Christian. He was now fighting Adrian, and doing well. I jumped onto his back, hoping to distract him enough for Adrian to get away. But of course, Adrian being the dumbass he is, didn't run.

Hobbs finally through me off. I landed on the ground with a loud 'thump'. Black stars danced across my vision, but I knew that I had to save Adrian. So I got back up, took off my heels, and ran over to Christian. I knew that he would be okay, he would just have a headache, but that not what I was worried about. I knew that he had been carrying a gun, incase of something like this happened.

Finally, I found the gun, cocked it, and pulled the trigger.

**Okay! Hope you liked it! The next chappie will be a little bit less actiony, and more romance. Should it be RosexAdrian or RosexChristian? Or how about somebody new? Review :) - Hav**


	5. Chapter 4

**Well guys, here it is! Thanks so much to all of my wonderful reviewers! You are my inspiration and the reason for writing this story! Also, a lot of you guys wanted RoseXChristian, but what about someone new? Just giving you something to think about... Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA Richelle Mead does :(**

Garret Hobbs feel to the ground, landing ontop of a disgruntled looking Adrian, who soon pushed him off. I got up and made my way over to them. After helping Adrian up, I turned my attention to Garret. I saw that the bullet had hit him in the shoulder, not in the chest like I had hoped.

"He still alive." I told Adrian. He cracked his neck and grunted.

"Well, your aim is pretty shitty." I slapped his shoulder.

"Fine. The next time your getting your ass handed to you by a human, my shitty aim and I will just stay out of it." With that, I went and kicked Hobbs in the stomach. He groaned and rolled over onto his back.

"You shot me!" He growled.

"No shit. Why did you attack us? You would've had to know that there was no way you could win. So why did you try?" It just didn't make any sense to me. One human man against a fully trained Guardian and two Moroi? I don't think so. Something wasn't right.

He smiled a sick smile and pointed at something behind me, just as I heard Christian scream.

I whipped around and pulled out my stake. In that moment, I realized why Hobbs attacked us. He was stalling, waiting for his backup. Which, in this case, happened to be two strigoi, one of which had her fangs pressed to Christian's neck. The other, a male, had Adrian in a headlock.

With speed I didn't know that I possessed, I turned around and shot Garret in the head and then I threw my stake at the female strigoi. It grazed her shoulder and she cried out in pain, the distraction allowing Christian to slip away. I then emptied the rest of my bullets into the strigoi holding Adrian. It wouldn't kill him, but it would sure a hell hurt and distract him.

Christian tossed me my stake, which I used to kill the girl. But the male that had been holding Adrian tackled me before I could stake him. We grappled for a while, but I managed to overpower and kill him. Unfortunately not before he racked his claws down the left side of my stomache. I screamed out in pain while I shoved the stake into his heart.

Panting, I collapsed onto the ground, pressing my hand to my injured side, trying to stop the bleeding. I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker. The last thing that I heard before I was plunged into darkness was someone calling my name.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo**

_I was walking through the hallways at court, looking for Lissa. She and I had planned to have a girls night tonight, but she was late so I went to look for her. Sometimes I missed the bond. It certainly had its uses. Like now, for instance, I would have know exactly where she was and wouldn't have to wander through court trying to find her. But I also was glad that I would no longer be pulled into her head during hers and Christian's, ahem, encounters. I silently prayed that this was not one of those times as I walked into her room, Not bothering to knock. _

_My hope was short lived as I saw that she was indeed in bed with someone._

_"Mmmmm, Dimitri!" I gasped. She looked up and saw me. _

_"Oh. Rose. What are you doing here?" She asked, sitting up in the bed. Dimitri, the love of my life, sat next to her. I couldn't believe it. No. This could not happen._

_"What am I doing? What the fuck are you doing? How could you Liss?" I cried._

_She shrugged._

_"The heart wants what the heart wants, Rose."_

_"You have got to be kidding me? How could you? I have never done anything, anything to hurt you Liss. Not ever. I took a mother fucking bullet for you! I have constantly risked my life to protect yours. How. Could. You." With that, I ran out the door._

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo**  
_

"Rose? Rose wake up." I opened my eyes to a beautiful pair of blue ones.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Back at home. I wanted to take you to the hospital, but Adrian insisted that he heal you instead." He looked like he wanted to say more, but he held back.

I sat up so that my eyes were level with his.

"What is it Chris? You know you can tell me anything." After Lissa's betrayal, Chris and I had grown close. We were now closer than Liss and I had ever been, if that was even possible.

"Rose," He whispered. "I thought that I was going to lose you. You have no idea. You looked dead." I closed my eyes, not wanting to hear anymore, but he still continued.

"Sometimes, I regret leaving court. I mean, I know that we had to get away, but sometimes seeing you risk your life like this, it's well it kills me Rose. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. After Lissa... Rose, your all I have left. And seeing you in pain, it torments me. I would give anything if it meant that you would never be hurt again."

He grabbed me chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. God, those eyes...

"Rose, I love you." And then, not waiting for my response, he kissed me.

**Ouuuuuu! Well, there you have it folks! A little bit of everything! Now, the next chappie will be a little RosexAdrian... Or maybe a little more RosexChristian. You decide! You have the power! Or maybe it's time to introduce someone new... Hmmmmm. Let me know what you think! I love reviews... They make me wanna update more. Alright, well, until tomorrow. -Piper**


End file.
